When Imagination Takes Over
by Li Chylee
Summary: <html><head></head>Light tak menyangka ia akan menemukan hal semacam ini ketika ia mengetikkan 'Kira vs L' di mesin pencarian. Jangan remehkan kekuatan imajinasi. A short fic after a long hiatus. Warning's inside. RnR please? Ditumbalkan untuk KFS November 2014.</html>


A/N: Fic ini terinspirasi dari fanart GakuHai di sini: otakutopia-lj . livejournal 6719 . html # cutid 1 (hilangkan spasinya) yang penasaran, check that out. lucu lho menurutku XD

oke, tanpa banyak cincong, yuk kita kemon~

Disclaimer: Nah. Death Note isn't mine.

Warning: OOC, OOC, OOC, shounen ai, gaje. if those things annoy you, please don't read. :D

**When Imagination Takes Over**

Malam itu Light Yagami baru saja menyelesaikan 'tugas suci'nya sebagai calon dewa, yaitu menuliskan nama para kriminal di sebuah buku bertajuk Death Note yang dijatuhkan oleh _shinigami_ Ryuk. Dilihat dari namanya saja tentu sudah terbayang betapa mengerikannya buku bersampul hitam tersebut. Ya, buku itu adalah senjata pembunuh paling mutakhir yang pernah ada. Hanya dengan modal tangan dan alat untuk menulis, seseorang sudah bisa membunuh siapapun yang ia kehendaki. Syaratnya pun hanya dua: ia tahu wajah dan nama asli sang calon korban.

Mudah, cepat, dan efisien.

Kecuali kalau orang yang harus dibunuh jumlahnya sangat, garis bawahi ini, **sangat** banyak hingga butuh waktu yang lama untuk memusnahkannya.

Kali ini Light hanya mampu menuliskan dua lembar penuh nama-nama para kriminal yang ia ketahui dari berbagai sumber. Kelihatannya dua lembar memang tidak seberapa, tapi bayangkan berapa banyak orang yang menghembuskan napas terakhirnya berkat goresan pena Light. Dan Light melakukan itu tanpa berkedip. Ia sudah terbiasa membunuh orang sekarang.

"Kau sudah selesai, Light?" Ryuk yang sedari tadi memakan apel jatahnya hari ini berkata setelah ia melihat Light menutup Death Note dan meregangkan persendiannya yang terasa pegal.

"Ya. Setidaknya hari ini aku sudah membasmi puluhan penjahat kelas kakap." Light menjawab dengan tenang. "Ah~ Rasanya dunia sudah sedikit lebih bersih. Aku bisa merasakannya." Light menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk menegaskan ucapannya. Ryuk hanya menampakkan seringaian khasnya.

"Hanya saja masih ada satu penghalang," Light tiba-tiba mengeraskan ekspresinya, "Orang yang bersumpah untuk menemukan dan mengadiliku itu. L alias Ryuuzaki."

"Khu khu khu... Sepertinya banyak orang yang menantikan sumpah L menjadi kenyataan."

"Hanya orang naif yang mendukung L. Saat ini, semua orang juga tahu kalau Kira lebih unggul dari L."

"Keyakinan seperti itu memang pantas dimiliki oleh orang sepertimu, Light." Ryuk kembali terkekeh. Light menahan dirinya untuk tidak menanyakan apa maksud Ryuk dengan 'orang sepertimu'.

"Hmm, perlukah aku membuktikan ucapanku, Ryuk?" Light meraih laptopnya yang tergeletak di sudut meja belajarnya lalu menyalakannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Light membuka salah satu _browser_ dan langsung mengetikkan kata kunci 'Kira vs L' di mesin pencarian. Ia tahu akan banyak orang yang tertarik untuk berkomentar mengenai pertarungan dua orang jenius yang saling mendahului untuk mengadili satu sama lain itu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Light untuk menemukan hasil pencariannya.

Light mengklik salah satu _link _menuju forum internet yang membahas Kira dan L. Baru sampai di _page_ pertama, sudah terlihat adanya perdebatan sengit antara pendukung L dan Kira.

'_Kalian tidak sadar siapa yang berjasa menyelamatkan diri kita dari para penjahat? Kalian bisa saja menjadi korban pembunuhan, perampokan, atau pemerkosaan seandainya Kira-sama tidak mengadili para kriminal itu!' _tulis salah satu pendukung Kira dengan akun bernama KiraTheRescuer. Light tersenyum kecil membacanya.

'_Jangan coba memperhalus kata 'membunuh' dengan 'mengadili'. _Please_. Apa yang Kira lakukan tidak jauh berbeda dengan perbuatan para pembunuh itu sendiri.' _Akun lain bernama Eru_Justice membalas dengan sengit. Tidak emosional, tapi cukup menusuk. Lengkungan bibir Light berubah datar.

'_Kau hanya tidak mau mengakui usaha yang dilakukan Kira-sama untuk memperbaiki dunia ini. Apakah kalau orang tuamu dibunuh oleh seorang penjahat, atau pacarmu diperkosa oleh penjahat lain, kau masih bisa berbicara seperti itu?' _balas KiraTheRescuer.

'_Kejahatan yang dibalas dengan kejahatan lagi hanya akan menghasilkan kehancuran di dunia ini. Aku tidak mau mempercayai delusi tentang utopia yang berusaha dibangun oleh pembunuh gila itu. Aku berharap L segera menangkapnya. Hanya L yang memiliki kemampuan untuk itu.' _Pendukung L yang lain membalas.

'_Membunuh penjahat yang sudah tidak punya hati nurani lagi bukanlah kejahatan. Mereka semua memang tidak pantas hidup dan hanya membuat dunia ini semakin sempit dan kacau balau. Belum lagi, banyak dari mereka yang masih belum tersentuh hukum dan bebas berkeliaran. Kehadiran Kira bagaikan oasis di padang sahara. Wow, lihat, kalimatku berima!_' Pendukung Kira yang lain menambahkan dengan tidak pentingnya.

Perdebatan itu terus berlanjut hingga puluhan halaman selanjutnya. Light memutuskan untuk men-_skip _halaman-halaman itu, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan salah satu _post _yang membuat dahinya mengerut.

'_Apa cuma aku di sini yang setuju kalau Kira dan L itu cocok untuk dipasangkan?' _tulis salah satu akun bernama KiraLisLove.

Light hampir memuntahkan makan malamnya melihat nama akun itu.

'_Kau tidak sendiri! Aku juga berpikir begitu! Bukankah sudah saatnya kita berhenti memperdebatkan mereka? Maksudku, mereka sendiri mungkin tidak peduli dengan apa yang kita katakan di sini. Aku lebih suka memikirkan kecocokan mereka daripada berdebat siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah. Kira dan L itu seperti yin dan yang, mereka melengkapi satu sama lain! Walaupun aku tidak tahu wajah mereka, tapi aku bisa membayangkan betapa imutnya mereka kalau dipasangkan. Aku bahkan membuat _fanart_ mereka. Lihatlah!'_

Sebuah gambar bernuansa humu menyambut Light. Di situ diperlihatkan dua orang pria yang saling menatap dengan intens, yang satu lebih tinggi dari yang lain. Mereka berdua _topless _alias tidak memakai baju. Latar belakang bernuansa hitam-putih melengkapi ilustrasi itu. Light terpaksa mengakui kalau ilustrasi itu sangat bagus meski hatinya tidak rela ia dipasangkan dengan musuh bebuyutannya.

'_Awww, _fanart_-mu menakjubkan! Kutebak L itu yang rambutnya hitam tapi berlatar belakang putih? Dia sangat _kakkoi! _Kira-mu juga sangat tampan! Seringaian itu cocok sekali dengan imejnya!' _pemilik akun KiraLisLove memasang _emoticon_ _nosebleed_ serta _emot_ pingsan dengan wajah memerah. Kelihatannya ia sangat senang ada orang yang satu pemikiran dengannya.

'_Ya ampun, aku hampir terjatuh dari kursiku saat melihat fanart buatanmu, JustAnotherFangirl! Fanart-mu itu sangat sesuai dengan fanfic Kira x L yang pernah kubuat!' _Penghuni forum lain dengan akun bernama fyeahkiraeru ikut berkomentar.

'_Apa?! Kau membuat fanficnya?'_

'_Yup! Kalian mau membacanya?'_

'_Tentu saja! Sudah lama aku ingin membaca fanfic Kira x L!'_

'_Aku juga! Aku juga!'_

Light memijit batang hidungnya. Ada apa dengan gadis-gadis jaman sekarang? Apakah mereka sudah kehabisan bahan untuk berimajinasi sampai-sampai tokoh seperti Kira dan L pun dijadikan tumbal?

"Khu khu khu... Menarik, Light. Sangat menarik." Ryuk yang ikut membaca dari balik punggung Light terkekeh dengan wajah terhibur.

"Seleramu sangat aneh, Ryuk. Aku membuka forum Kira vs L bukan untuk menemukan perbincangan semacam ini," Light menghela napas. Lelah.

"Aku mau tidur saja." Light hampir menutup jendela _browser _tersebut, namun dicegah oleh Ryuk.

"Tunggu, aku masih mau membacanya. Manusia yang bereaksi seperti ini terhadap persainganmu dengan L pasti memiliki buah pemikiran yang menarik," Ryuk melebarkan seringaiannya yang sudah lebar itu. Light menyipitkan matanya. _"Onegai_, Light~?" Ryuk menautkan jemarinya sembari menatap Light dengan bola mata besar yang berkilauan ala karakter-karakter moe. Light hampir memuntahkan makan malamnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Pemuda berparas menarik itu bangkit dari kursinya untuk merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya. Tempat duduknya pun seketika dijajah oleh Ryuk yang langsung asyik men-_scroll _dan mengklik sana-sini. Gaul sekali shinigami satu itu, bisa mengoperasikan laptop segala. Jangan-jangan di dunia shinigami sebenarnya ada kursus kilat komputer?

Sementara itu, Light memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk tidur, namun suara Ryuk yang sedang membaca mengusiknya.

"..._Kira mengurungkan niatnya ketika ia melihat sorot mata L. Sebuah rasa yang asing mendadak memenuhi rongga dadanya, membuatnya sesak. Sosok detektif berambut gelap yang ia kunci pergerakannya dengan berat tubuhnya itu telah menawannya dengan cara yang tidak ia sangka-sangka. Tanpa ia sadari, L telah memiliki tempat istimewa di sudut hatinya yang belum dikuasai oleh nafsu membunuh. Kedua tangannya yang melingkar erat di leher pucat itu melonggar seiring dengan terbentuknya kristal bening di pelupuk matanya. 'Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, L. Kau terlalu berharga bagiku. Aku...' Kira tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya, namun L tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh pemuda itu._"Ryuk berhenti sebentar untuk menghela napasnya. Ia menggeserkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan penuh antisipasi lalu melanjutkan membaca. _"L menghapus butiran bening yang mengaburkan pandangan Kira. Jarinya yang dingin mengirimkan sensasi nyaman pada kulit Kira yang memanas. Ia pun membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Kira menegang. 'Kau dan aku tidak perlu mengatakan tiga kata itu, Kira. Cukup hati kita yang menyadari dan membenarkannya.' Dua pasang mata itu pun akhirnya bertemu dan mereka bertatapan. Lama. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mendekatkan wajahnya dan..."_

"Cukup, Ryuk." Light akhirnya berkata. "Berhenti membaca roman picisan itu sekarang juga!"

"Aku baru tahu kalau roman picisan bisa membuat wajahmu memerah begitu, Light," balas Ryuk. Kalau saja Ryuk tidak ingat kalau dia adalah shinigami, dia pasti sudah cekikikan bak gadis-gadis sekolahan sekarang.

"Wajahku memerah karena kesal, tahu. Bodoh sekali. Mana mungkin aku dan Ryuuzaki mengucapkan omong kosong semacam itu." Light mengerutkan wajahnya dengan geram.

'Walaupun...'

Pikiran Light melayang pada pria nyentrik yang mengaku sebagai L itu. Gambaran wajah L terbayang dengan jelas di benaknya. Dimulai dari rambutnya yang selalu acak-acakan, matanya yang bulat dan besar, hidungnya yang mancung, sampai bibirnya yang seakan tak bisa lepas dari berbagai kudapan manis. Kulitnya yang kelewat putih akibat tidak cukup mendapat sinar matahari pun tak ketinggalan mampir di benaknya. Adegan Kira dan L yang baru saja dibacakan oleh Ryuk dengan penuh penghayatan diputar ulang dalam bentuk film pendek dalam kepalanya. Sel-sel otak Light pun bekerja sama menghadirkan lanjutan kisah penuh romansa itu.

"L, aku harus memilikimu sekarang juga." Light meremas bahu Ryuuzaki. Pemuda yang terbaring di bawahnya itu hanya menatapnya dengan salah satu ibu jari terselip di antara bibirnya. Sebuah gestur yang sesungguhnya menghadirkan sejuta perasaan bagi Light.

"Tapi Watari bilang saya harus menjaga kesucian saya sebelum menikah, Light-kun." L menjawab dengan polos.

"Uh..." Light kehilangan fokus. Ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. _"Well_..."

L masih menunjukkan ekspresi polos yang justru membuat hasrat Light semakin melonjak. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama, lonceng pernikahan pun berdentang dengan lantang, mengumumkan pernikahan antara dirinya dengan L yang disahkan oleh Watari yang menjadi pendeta merangkap wali L. Kelopak bunga ditaburkan oleh Sayu, adik Light, ke arah sepasang pengantin yang berbahagia itu. Orang tua Light pun tak pelak menunjukkan suka citanya. Sachiko menangis haru melihat putranya yang tampak gagah dalam balutan tuxedo hitam, sementara Soichiro tersenyum bangga karena puteranya kini resmi berpasangan dengan seseorang yang begitu istimewa. Sungguh momen yang tak akan terlupakan seumur hidup.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, dan bulan berganti tahun. Musim yang terus berganti membuat cinta yang bersemai di hati keduanya semakin berkembang dan menghasilkan empat buah cinta yang sungguh manis. Dua pasang putra-putri kembar kini lahir dan meramaikan rumah keluarga Yagami-Lawliet dengan celotehan serta tangisan mereka. Light, yang walaupun sudah berstatus bapak-bapak tapi masih kelihatan tampan, tampak kewalahan mengasuh putra-putrinya yang seakan tidak pernah kehabisan energi untuk membuatnya repot. Dua bayi dipangku di depan, dua balita digendong di belakang. Mereka semua menuntut perhatian dari ayah mereka. Ada yang menangis meminta susu, merengek karena popoknya basah, mengajak Light bermain, sampai memaksa ingin pergi ke kebun binatang. Belum termasuk cucian di keranjang yang harus segera dijemur, piring-piring kotor yang harus dicuci, mainan anak-anak yang harus dibereskan, serta tetek bengek lainnya. Tidak heran kalau pinggang yang encok serta pakaian yang dibasahi liur bayi sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuk Light sekarang.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light berseru di antara keributan yang ditimbulkan anak-anaknya. "Bisakah kau membantuku SEDIKIT?" Light menekankan kata 'sedikit' dengan penuh emosi.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sebentar dari layar komputer di depannya, lalu melanjutkan mengetik dengan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Nanti, Light-kun. Setelah kasus di Bosnia ini berhasil saya selesaikan," L menjawab dengan tampang sedatar papan triplek, dilanjutkan dengan kegiatannya mengkonsumsi _brownies_ kiriman Watari.

"..."

Sungguh, malam pertama mereka yang mendebarkan rasanya tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan yang Light alami saat ini.

"APA-APAAN ITU!" Light berteriak histeris sampai-sampai mengagetkan Ryuk yang baru selesai menamatkan fanfic yang ia baca tadi.

"Apanya yang-" Belum selesai Ryuk berbicara, Light sudah bangun dan mengambil telepon genggamnya. Dengan cepat ia menekan nomor telepon L, lalu menekan tombol memanggil.

Pada deringan kedua, telepon itu sudah diangkat oleh L.

"Moshi moshi, Light-kun," sapanya.

"Ryuuzaki, bisa-bisanya kau bersikap begitu! Aku itu SUAMIMU, bukan BUDAKMU!"

_Klik._

"..." L menatap telepon genggamnya seolah-olah ada makhluk hidup spesies baru tumbuh dari benda itu.

"Ryuuzaki, apa maksudnya itu?" Watari yang berada tepat di samping L, dan mau tidak mau mendengar suara ultrasonik Light dari _speaker handphone _L, bertanya hati-hati.

"Mungkin Light-kun mengalami masalah psikologis akibat saya terlalu sering menuduhnya sebagai Kira," L menjawab dengan nada yang hampir terdengar merasa bersalah.

"Bisa jadi." Watari menyetujui dengan khidmat. Kalau kalimat Light tadi bukan berasal dari masalah psikologis, ia tidak tahu lagi dari mana ke-_absurd_-an itu berasal.

Di tempat lain, Ryuk menoel-noel lengan Light dengan ujung jarinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau membayangkan sampai sejauh itu, Light. Mau kubacakan fanfic dimana Kira dan L sudah menikah? Di forum lain banyak lho. Ada M-Preg-nya lagi," Ryuk menawarkan dengan tampang-imut-minta-dihajar.

"..." Light mungkin tidak berkata apapun, tapi otot-otot yang menghiasi wajahnya seharusnya sudah menjadi bukti otentik mengenai emosinya saat ini. Kalau bukan karena Ryuk, ia tidak akan membayangkan dirinya menjalani kehidupan _semacam itu_ dengan L. _Nah, not in a million years._

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, salah satu bagian imajinasi di mana _'Light dan L memproduksi empat anak kembar keluarga Yagami-Lawliet_' dituding bertanggung jawab atas mimpi buruk yang Light alami malam itu.

...Yakin itu mimpi buruk, Light?

_Ouch_.

**End**

**.**

Mind to leave some comments? :p


End file.
